User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. ---- Think about it So, I designed a new logo, and a few people say it's sick. Might have been bored looking at the old, lifeless (but cool) logo. What if we spice it up? Waiting for your opinion! RuckusQuantum 19:58, May 9, 2015 (UTC) sigh BlueBurry (talk) 21:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry about my unfinished page being contributed, I had a name in mind for it that I didn't get to before I hit create, so I had to save and exit, where before I could delete it, you did. Thank you, and I apologize. Clandestine Arcanum (talk) 00:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC)ClandyArc Oh, nosir, I've been writing for most of my life, just feel like putting some of my darker side on here... >:3Clandestine Arcanum (talk) 00:19, May 10, 2015 (UTC)ClannyArc Is It Better Now? Hey, is my story, You Were Paranoid better now? Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 01:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords please take this off I gave the wrong name to a signature page, I re-named it correctly. I would really prefer it not to be deleted. Could you remove the deletenow tag? Its here, User:SoPretentious/Signature. Profile Message 06:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I want my story to be removed from marked for review. Can someone go over it and fix any minor grammar mistakes? I vastly improved on the story Mr.MellowDramatic (talk) 14:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC)Mr.MellowDramatic WW story Remember the "Unlocked Doors" story? (If you don't, whatever.) I made some edits to it with the same concept, and I hope you'll take a look at the thread and see if it meets up to QS. If it doesn't, please point out mistakes and how to fix them. R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 23:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Blog Thanks for deleting my blog (not really but whatever). :\ R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 23:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE My bad sir, but thanks. R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 23:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Green Man I took some inspiration from several sources and made a somewhat heavy revision of The Green Man. https://www.scribd.com/doc/264876678/The-Green-Man Some things I was initially trying to convey didn't come out as well as I had hoped in the original story. And among them was that "The Doctor" and "Nathan" were two different characters with the same body. "The Doctor" was essentially everything Nathan wanted to be. So any time the story is talking about his dreams, or his officialities, it would be set as "The Doctor" But Nathan's most human moments were the ones were "The Doctor" is more of a mask. I added a bit more of this in the second draft, (Seen in that link up there,) but I'm not really sure if it comes through. It also was supposed to have at least a subtle red herring for a watchful eye. With the description being the friend dying, the mention of his friend being forgotten, and this whole thing being set next to a graveyard. I kinda hoped that at least one person would assume that his friends would be the threat of the plot, and that the Green Man in question would be a surprise. I realized after posting the link that I still hadn't completely fixed the capitalization issue for "The Doctor" "The doctor" and "the Doctor," but at the very least, it's supposed to be "The Doctor" from start to finish. Tell me what you think of draft 2. EtherBot (talk) 01:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC) How to get a creepypasta recognized for pasta of the month Long time no see! Anyways, I was wondering, in sense I've been thinking of ideas for new creepypastas, I was wondering how your supposed to get one of your own creepypastas recognised for a chance at "pasta of the month". Thank you Sacrid7174 (talk) 01:51, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Doh! That figures. Yours is much more in-depth, so if you think having two responses is too much, feel free to remove mine. I ninja you and still get showed up; it hurts so bad! 1.5 - 105 Jay Ten (talk) 17:51, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Another story deleted? What I do this time to get "It Shall Be Sweet" deleted? Supersatan25 (talk) 23:58, May 11, 2015 (UTC) You are a REALLY GOOD WRITER. I just felt like I needed to tell you that. Continue to write, and never stop! Have you ever considered publishing any of your novellas? They are really good and I'd consider buying them. Tin77 (talk) 00:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: story Ok, well first of all I do have a way with writing my poetry that it changes meter at parts but it's just how I write. I guess I could always post it somewhere else. Anyway I also wanted to point out the fact that the words you pointed out that didn't rhyme, were slant rhymes. If you don't know what that is, (I'm not sure if you do or not), it's when words don't directly rhyme like car/bar/far etc., but sound like they should rhyme like the ones you pointed out. Re: Thanks I personally think you should go for "We are Legion" as that is probably my favorite story by you. Tin77 (talk) 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello, and thank you for replying to my message on the collab project. I just have a question: how do I sumbit my contribution? HardyGal (talk) 08:15, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Ninja'd! | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:38, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Review Request On Sequel Chapter to The Last Day of October I really would like very much a review on this story since I'm hoping to get it on the main wiki so I can start on the next chapter > The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:48, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much for all your help! I tried to take your critique to heart and have put my paper in the workshop! Thankyou for letting me try again, I will attempt a repeal once my story gets feedback! Maximinus585 (talk) 03:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Maximinus585 Duplicate Article I accidentally created a duplicate article: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wheels_On_The_Bus_Kid I was editing it and after I hit submit it said that I created the page. I think it got moved because of the title being improper. I was hoping that you would delete it for me. Sorry for the mess up. Doom Vroom (talk) 07:07, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Please disregard. Underscorre took care of it. Doom Vroom (talk) 08:02, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Contest Request I noticed that you deleted my contest in the blogs. I understand why you did it as I read your message you sent me. It said that you need permission. So can I have permission to make a conest? You can read about my contest here. http://pastebin.com/QRBz8qM0 If you don't like it then that's okay. I'm fine with that. BrianBerta (talk) 21:10, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'm really mad I keep writing story's and they get deleted for no apparent reason, for instance my newest one got deleted from this sentence I was a very happy kid, I loved school, had lots of friends, and I did not do any wrong ok what the hell is wrong with that. My god AnonymousMurderUnknown (talk) 22:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Orange I read through your reasons why you delete stories, but I'm not that bright and my questions were not answered. If you could please get back to me I would love it, Thanks. My story was: The Murderer in the Mist Kianna320 (talk) 22:43, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help. I'll try and make my story better. Kianna320 (talk) 22:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) --hat in hand, staring sheepishly down at shoes-- Hello, sir--very understated and humble--would you please read my story Nightingale and tell me what you think. I worked oh--so--hard on it and my mom says it's real good. I don't have an army of fan girls yet, like you, so I need help. Thank you so much, your holiness, it means a lot to me. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi Empyreallinective it's TheDarkOne2.0 I attempted to start writing a creepy pasta but couldn't find a way to save it so I could finish it later. Does that mean I have to publish what I have so far then go back to edit it?